pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Mewthree
The General is a Shiny Mewtwo (known as Mewthree in Lavender Town). Mewthree was made in a lab alongside Mewtwo. Mewthree escapes when Mewtwo destroys the lab; at first he liked him, but Mewthree could not understand why Mewtwo went to the good side.The reason was that Ash Comforted Mewtwo with the help of the same mew which appears to comfort Mewthree in the Last level,as so mew and ash appear in the pokemon movie of : Mewtwo Strikes Back ,Mewthree is your main enemy on Pokémon Tower Defense and you must stop him before he mind-controls everyone in the world. You can get one for 5 SnD coins in Adoption Center.Blaine was also seen in the movie described above, and also as creator of Mewtwo. Appears In *'Cerulean Gym 2' **In Cerulean Gym 2, Mewthree first appears where he prevents Ash from capturing Kyogre with his Master Ball. After telling a bit about his history, he gets angry at Joey and Maruto's rude comments and chases them outside the gym. *'Route 24' **Mewthree is poised to attack Joey and Maruto when Ash's Tauros comes in and attacks Mewthree with Take Down. After Ash sends Joey and Maruto back to assist the player, he heads after Mewthree and finds his Tauros knocked on the ground. Ash then sends out his Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Squirtle. After Charizard uses Seismic Toss, Squirtle uses Bubble to slow him down, and Bulbasaur uses Solar Beam on him, Mewthree disappears; he soon reappears and says that they only defeated his Substitute. He uses Psychic on Ash and his Pokémon so they can't move, then teleports between them and starts charging his Selfdestruct. *'Vermillion Gym' **In Vermillion Gym Mewthree and Ash are lying unconscious on the ground as a result of Mewthree's Selfdestruct. Suddenly, Mewtwo appears, shocked that Ash was defeated. Brock sneaks up behind him with Ash's Master Ball and captures Mewtwo; Mewthree stands up and Ash disappears, as it was only an illusion to lure Mewtwo. Later, Mewthree appears on the S.S. Anne, where Lt. Surge has just defeated lots of Tentacool and a Giant Tentacruel and the Legendary Dogs have made an appearance. Mewthree uses Mean Look and Sing on everybody on the ship, subsequently placing them under his control. *'Viridian City' **Mewthree teleports into the city to talk to Gary. After a long talk, Mewthree reveals that he will destroy all Humans. Gary points out that all Pokémon will then hate him for destroying their friends. Mewthree says that he will then destroy himself because he is ashamed of the circumstances of his birth. Then he calls Groudon and merges it with Gary. *'Champion' **Mewthree makes a final appearance after Ash is defeated and freed from mind-control by the player. He intends to take the heroes down with him if he is going to lose, but Mew appears and stops him. Mew makes Mewthree willing to join the good side, and the ensuing Pokérap is their attempt at cleansing Mewthree's inner "shadow." Location *Shiny Mewtwo has a 0.0125% chance of appearing in the wild. *Pokémon Adoption: 5 SnD Coins (Uncommon Shiny Pokémon) Trivia *Giovanni discussed the creation of Mewthree in Lavender Town. **Some people hacked it and try to scam people with it. This happened with Moltres as well. *Mewthree has controlled many Legendary Pokémon, including Kyogre, Celebi, Raikou, Mewtwo, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno and Groudon. *Mewthree is the shiny form of Mewtwo. *At the level Cinnabar Gym, Blaine reveals himself as the creator of Mewthree. *Mewthree will be seen when Giovanni comes with his persian to use Mewtwo's Physic Ability to help the Good Team Rocket Catch pokemon. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon: Psychic Category:Legendary Category:Characters